User blog:Steven Bomb 17/Episodes 1-3 reviews
I'll be reviewing the first three episodes that I've seen. Episode 1-Power Outage First off, the opening theme was pretty great, it reminded me of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited in a way but if was sure to make itself distinct (+2) Right off the bat we've got a smart use of Parasite who is draining cockroaches to get back his strength (+1) Wonder Woman comes to help Superman with the fight, after they win a meteor seems to kill Parasite, Superman rightfully feels sorry for him as this was a living being who died (+1) but Wonder Woman didn't feel bad. Ordinarily I'd give this a harsh deduction as this would be out of character but I think this version of Wonder Woman is new to being a hero and does seem younger so instead of four points I'll only take away one (-1) Anyways we get Jimmy Olsen, he's funny but doesn't do a lot until later. The villain um I think it's spelled Calithos then comes, we get a pretty epic fight scene which includes a rather hilariously done moment where the villain gets tied up in the lasso of truth and just blurts out everything after saying he won't be made to talk (+2) Seeing as how I didn't know this guy I thought he was a self learning type of being who could copy powers and just teleported Parasite away to use later which made it all the more awesome when Jimmy showed the video of them sort of fusing (+1) Then the next part was a bit obvious as they have Martian Manhunter get his powers absorbed so that Parasite/Calithos would gain the fire weakness as seen on Young Justice and comics but the staff seemed to know older fans would realize this with how everyone was smiling about getting "backup" when they realized who it was and it was just so smart on the writers part (+3) Now lets go to Martian Manhunter, he seems new to Earth and everything with how he attempted to make jokes but was experienced enough to know that he's got to read the bad guys mind which seems to hint at an arc with finding some villains I've never heard of (+1) score: 10/10 Episode 2-Nuclear Family Values This episode starts off in a creepy way with a family dowsed in shadows invading a power plant and they have these creepy green eyes and smiles (+2) Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman however are busy with other assignments, I'm guessing there aren't too many members of the JLA which brings an interesting possible arc where the league might have to build a team. (+1) Batman notes that someone can help and tells them that Firestorm is on the way but notes that he's a teen who talks to himself which begs the question of if he knows that Firestorm is technically two people. We switch to Firestorm who is talking to Professor Stein, the person fused into him, he starts saying the heat is on...a lot, after a while it gets grating so (-1) but then they begin exposition on Firestorm's origins but I'll forgive it because it was really well done as a flashback.(+1) We then get a really creepy scene with the family, they're in the dark but the parts that are in the lights looked metal and I was like "What happened? This is making me uneasy!" (+2) They attack him and he lands inside a room full of chemicals which the Professor tries to warn him about but he just wants to stop the villains and messes up by blowing the room up which should warrant a point deduction but it's apparent that he wants to prove himself as a hero and I can't fault him for it (+1) We get a flashback while he's unconcious, Professor Stein gives us a backstory on the androids in the power plant which is surprisingly serious, they were used to show the affects of a nuclear war and went rogue (+1) Firestorm got captured during the flashback and uses his powers in a surprising way to escape, I mean I knew he could shoot fire but I'm not that comic savvy. He turns a pool toy into a squirrel shaped pool toy to lure the robotic dog into the pool which shorts out the device sapping his powers and begings to fight them. The "father" tells his "wife" to overload the reactor while they distract Firestorm. As they shoot him he creates a shield then absorbs the blasts the androids shoot at him. The "mom" is about to cause a core meltdown when Firestorm uses his powers on some matter and binds her with it...cool (+1) But they catch him off guard and tackle him into a pool, they almost make him overheat the core by shoving him into um the grid? And he stops them by blasting them out of the water. They sorround him and he kinda engulfs them in a fiery blast. He's shown holding a glass container and in a sweet moment he shows that he has a good heart when it comes to even his enemy (+1) Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman come and are impressed with how he handled the fight and invite him to the League. Firestorm is going to prove to be an interesting hero, can't wait to see what he'll do next. Score 9/10 Episode 3-Follow that Cabbie We start the episode off with someone I've never seen before who is apparently a cabbie as the title suggests, someone I've never seen before plus space cabbie equals (+2) for me. Suddenly a hurt and weak Superman crashes into his cab. Superman just has one thing to say to the driver, "Drive!" Behind them is Lobo sorry The Main Man Lobo! And he shot Superman with what appears to be red sun pellets (+2) Superman is apparently transporting what is assentially a space worm to the Justice League because he's a villain and Lobo wants him for a bounty. Lobo of course betrays his partner by sending him rocketing off and as he's about to attack the cab we see a brief shot of a mace whack Lobo into an asteroid, Hawkman comes and says the coolest thing ever said by Hawkman, "You are interfering with Justice League affairs!" (+1) They have an epic battle as the cab drives off, Superman concentrates with his x-ray vision and is able to see that Hawkman is going into a dangerous mine. Just as Lobo is about to turn Hawkman into a crispy Hawkman Superman comes in and although that's cool to see it seems to be a bit of a copout that there just happened to be a yellow sun right there (-1) The worm escapes his glass ball and tries to blow up the cab, the cabbie gets an awesome moment where he appeals to the villain's ego and blinds him with a picture before recapturing him (+1). Lobo gets knocked into the cab and the worm escapes just to be crushed in a surprisingly gruesome scene (+1) Lobo gives them the body and attempts to hand in the goo as a bounty which doesn't work because worms regenerate. The villain regenerates inside a container at the Watchtower and the cabbie needs them to pay him for the ride and for the damages, Hawkman happens to have a piece of coal from the mine and Superman does what I've always wanted to see him do, he turns the coal into a diamond with his bare hands and gives it to the cabbie. (+2) Score 8/10 Sorry about the long post I was just so hyped, anyways so far this series has a lot of promise. It's like the original but it puts a new spin on everything and is different. It's funny and serious, I look forward to seeing what the writers do next. Category:Blog posts